


Things Seen - Spike's Reaction

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Spike's reaction to the events that happened in Northlight's Things Seen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Seen - Spike's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/136224) by Northlight. 



Spike laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, a cigarette between his lips. He hadn't moved since he'd returned home, his mind turning over and over again what he had seen.   
  


Willow, in the throes of passion, with  _him_.   
  


Of course, it hadn't really been him, but a demon who took on the appearance of their victim's most desired lover in order to drain them of their energy. But to Willow, it had been him.   
  


He was the one pleasuring her, he was the one making her cry out in ecstacy, he was the one she desired more than any other.   
  


Spike didn't know how that made him feel.   
  


Certainly, out of all the Slayer's merry men, he found her them most interesting. He liked her mind and her subtle beauty; her mixture of confidence and shyness; her unwavering loyalty to her friends and fighting evil.   
  


She was the first to accept his help when he'd been dragged back to Sunnydale to aid the Slayer, despite her fear of him. She made sure that he was contacted when "big evil was brewin'." She also always saved him a jelly donut before the Watcher ate them all.   
  


But this. This went outside of the realms of friendship to a much more intimate level. She wanted him.  _Him._  Above any of the others. It confused him.   
  


Because the only thing he did know was that he was jealous.   
  


Of himself.   
  


**End**


End file.
